Air compressors and like fluid pumping machines use reciprocating pistons to place the fluid under pressure. The moving pistons produce noise and vibrations that are transmitted to the surrounding environment. Limited vibration and noise control has been achieved by mounting pumps and their drive motors on a common base and resiliently mounting the base on a machine or support. An example of this type of structure to mount an electric motor is shown by Clark in U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,748. Other examples are disclosed by Ljungstrom in U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,209 and Rosenzweig in U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,941.
In some motor vehicles, as buses and motor homes, equipment including air compressors, electric generators and water pumps are located in enclosed compartments or box structures. When this equipment is secured directly to the floor or walls of the compartment, it produces vibrations and noise when operated. The vibrations and noise levels are enhanced because the floor or walls of the compartment function as a sounding board.